


The Beginning of the End

by megslittlehellhound



Category: Supernatural
Genre: End!verse, well end!verse ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 05:12:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megslittlehellhound/pseuds/megslittlehellhound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ten….Nine…..Eight…Seven….Six!” Shouted the people in New York, as the ball was dropping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beginning of the End

“Ten….Nine…..Eight…Seven….Six!” Shouted the people in New York, as the ball was dropping.

Sam, Dean, and Cas were sitting at the couch, Cas on the left, Dean in the middle, and Sam on the right. Sam and Cas seemed to be excited, but Dean had the nagging of a distant memory in the back of his brain. There was no way, right? The Croatoan virus can’t happen, Lucifer’s in the cage. _Not_ wearing Sammy to the prom.

But as much as Dean tried to reassure himself, too much seems to be changing. Cas was human, now he’s an angel again, which thankfully, is the cause of the passed out, but breathing, prophet in the chair. When Dean saw the angels fall, he was worried. For Cas, especially, because then he realized. Cas would be human. What if that camp happened? No,   
it wouldn’t, couldn’t. Could it?

Dean tried to breathe as the countdown continued, “Five….Four…Three…Two…One!”

Dean sighed and thought to himself, _Here’s to the beginning of the end, I guess._


End file.
